Mal Chiste
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: De todos modos se sentía mal porque al despertar no la encontraría a su lado y en cambio solo hallaría una rápida y corta nota con un absurdo mal chiste que él no merecía de ningún modo, pero que no pudo evitar hacer a pesar de todo. / ¡Reto FanFiction!


Mal Chiste.

Karin suspiró satisfecha al despertar en los brazos de Hitsugaya Toshiro, ambos totalmente desnudos después de la noche apasionada que pasaron.

Estiró una mano para acariciar su rostro, trazando con ternura su fuerte mandíbula y la recta nariz. Él era tan hermoso. Aún no podía creer que un hombre tan bello fuera posible naturalmente.

Lo miró con una sonrisa por un momento, antes de ponerse seria y suspirar con tristeza.

Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor de la habitación en busca de su ropa, encontrándola pronto y colocándosela rápidamente para luego atar su cabello en una coleta alta después de haberlo peinado un poco con los dedos. Solo entonces volvió a mirar a su compañero de cama, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse otra vez al ver su bello rostro dormido.

En serio. Era injusto que fuera tan lindo. Ya se sentía enamorada de él y solo lo había conocido la noche anterior.

Rió traviesamente al recordar el modo en el que se conocieron.

El pobre chico se sentía tan avergonzado por haber contratado a una prostituta para hacerle compañía en la noche. Aparentemente sus colegas de trabajo no dejaban de burlarse por su obvia inocencia en temas sexuales y él decidió que era más simple solo contratar a una profesional para deshacerse del "problema" por su mala suerte con las mujeres que no toleraban por mucho tiempo su actitud tan indiferente.

Ella había llegado a su casa con bajas expectativas, solo para quedarse con la boca abierta ante el precioso espécimen masculino que le abrió la puerta. Cuando él la trató con absoluto respeto y caballerosidad en los próximos minutos, solo se quedó más impresionada.

Pasaron gran parte de la noche simplemente conversando. Karin cada vez se quedaba más encantada con todo acerca de su cliente. No solo su apariencia, sino la forma en la que la miraba, la forma en la que le hablaba. Hitsugaya no intentaba ser seductor, y aun así ella se sentía completamente derretida por él.

Todo sucedió de forma tan natural. La tensión sexual acumulada entre ellos desde el momento en que le abrió la puerta y a lo largo de todas sus conversaciones en un momento estalló provocándoles comenzar a besarse con más pasión de lo que ella hubiera creído capaz de dos inexpertos.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Toshiro cuando terminaron en la cama solo para que se diera cuenta de que ella no tenía más experiencia que él en el tema. Antes de que él pudiera comenzar a interrogarlo, lo jaló en otro beso y el deseo calló su curiosidad para que pudieran proseguir libremente. Fue la mejor noche de sus vidas.

Sin embargo, aunque este era el modo en el que él planeaba pasar la noche, ella nunca podría haber adivinado que acabaría en esta situación. Esto no era parte de su plan para nada.

¿Confundidos? Verán, Kurosaki Karin no era una prostituta en realidad. Ella simplemente era una ladrona con ingenio.

Su modo de robar era muy simple. Sus víctimas eran los que la llamaban creyéndola una mujer de compañía nocturna, ella siempre los hacía hablar un poco, intentando averiguar sí tenían algún lugar donde pudieran esconder dinero, algunos incluso eran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para mostrarles sus cajas fuertes en sus intentos de presumirle el montón de dinero con el que le iban a pagar sí hacía un buen trabajo. Una vez el tipo quería comenzar a hacer lo que la había llamado a hacer, siempre les daba un trago para desmayarlos y luego ella comenzar a hacer lo que había ido a hacer. Robar todo lo que pudiera al idiota.

Era buena borrando su rastro después, y luego simplemente comenzaba de nuevo con otro nombre. Era un buen negocio, seguro y fácil. Sin embargo, no podía haber adivinado que algún día conocería a alguien que la hiciera tirar sus planes a un lado y ceder ante la tentación de entregarse no por dinero, sino porque su corazón había sido completamente robado.

-¿Robar el corazón de una ladrona?- chasqueó la lengua mientras contemplaba embelesada el rostro de Hitsugaya Toshiro. -¿Quién es el criminal aquí?- rió antes de depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios entreabiertos. –No es justo. No podré volver a verte nunca.- suspiró tristemente. –Pero esta noche siempre la recordare.- prometió para después darle otro beso.

Se apartó rápidamente aunque con tristeza, no queriendo despertarlo.

Le gustaría quedarse y no irse nunca, pues sabía que él también algo había sentido por ella, pero simplemente no podía. No era ladrona por gusto, tenía alguien a quien llevarle el dinero, alguien que necesitaba de ella. No podía echar todo a perder solo porque un hombre era demasiado encantador para su propio bien.

Comenzó a rebuscar entre los cajones algo para anotar y al hallar una libreta arrancó una hoja, luego buscó una pluma y cuando la obtuvo vaciló por un momento, antes de escribir una nota breve pero que seguramente lograría que él entendiera que ella no era adecuada para ser amada.

Dejó la nota en su escritorio y lo miró por un largo tiempo antes de volver a suspirar. Tomó las llaves del auto y salió de la casa no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada antes de cerrar suavemente la puerta tras ella.

Aún se maldecía por haberle dicho su nombre real, pero al menos agradecía no haber dicho su apellido.

De todos modos se sentía mal porque al despertar no la encontraría a su lado y en cambio solo hallaría una rápida y corta nota con un absurdo mal chiste que él no merecía de ningún modo, pero que no pudo evitar hacer a pesar de todo.

 **Hitsugaya Toshiro,**

 **Me robaste el corazón en la noche, así que considere justo robar tu auto en la mañana.**

 **Fue todo un placer.**

 **-Karin.**

Fin.

Holaaaaa! :D

Aquí el otro fic n.n Y tercero del Reto FanFiction q ya les explique en "Una Aventura"

Genero: Crimen.

Ojala les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite! Ya mismo subire el proximo OS ;D

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
